Galaxy-Klasse
sind Abbildungen verschiedener Schiffsklassen, darunter der Galaxy-Klasse und der Constitution-Klasse, deren Maße bekannt sind, zu sehen. Durch Größenvergleich ergibt sich für die Galaxy-Klasse eine Länge von knapp 640, eine Breite von gut 460 Metern und (unter Berücksichtigung eines bekannten Verhältnisses der Höhe zu den anderen Dimensionen aus anderen Graphiken) eine Höhe rund 140 Metern. Eine Vergleich-Wandtafel in liefert ähnliche Werte. Dies alles stimmt mit überein, wo das Universum um das Schiff herum bis auf 705 Meter Durchmesser schrumpft. Kurz darauf wird die Enterprise zu groß für das Universum. ;Breite:≈ 460 Meter ;Höhe:≈ 140 Meter ;Decks:42 ;Besatzung:≈ 1.000 (Zivilisten miteinbezogen) ;Sichere Geschwindigkeit:Warp 9,2 ;Höchstgeschwindigkeit:Warp 9,8 ;Bewaffnung :10 PhaserbänkeDie Anzahl von 10 "Phaser banks" (Phaseremitter-Stellungen) wird in benannt. Canonisch gibt es jedoch keine genaue Anzahl speziell für "Phaser arrays" (streifenartige Phaserbänke), sodass diese Zahl übernommen wird. U.a. in dem Referenzwerk Die Technik der USS Enterprise sind 11 Phaserbänke angegeben bzw. 12 Phaserbänke im geteilten Zustand. Auch sind auf dem in der Serie benutzten Modell, an den in den TM-Diagrammen eingezeichneten Stellen, entsprechende streifenartige Gegenstücke zu sehen, die sich als Phaserbänke interpretieren lassen. Die USS Venture besitzt außerdem zwei Aufbauten auf den Warpgondeln, deren Streifen jedoch canonisch nicht als Phaser identifiziert sind. :2 Torpedorampen (250 Photonen- torpedos) ;Verteidigung :Schutzschilde :Deflektorschüssel |Bild2=USS Enterprise-D von Achtern.jpg }} Die ''Galaxy''-Klasse ist eine als Forschungsschiff klassifizierte Raumschiffsklasse der Sternenflotte der Föderation, von welcher in der zweiten Hälfte des 24. Jahrhunderts die ersten Exemplare in Dienst gestellt werden. Geschichte Anfänge Die Planung der ersten Raumschiffe dieser Klasse beginnt in den 2350ern in den Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerften. Sie sah vor, viele der bereits in kleineren Schiffsklassen, wie etwa der ''Oberth''-Klasse und insbesondere der [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]], getesteten Systeme zu kombinieren. ( ) Als erste Schiffe dieser Klasse werden die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] und die [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]] als baugleiche Schwesterschiffe in Dienst gestellt. ( ) Sie gelten bis zur Indienststellung neuerer Schiffsklassen als die modernsten und komplexesten Raumschiffe der Föderation. ( ) und eine eher kurze Planungs- und Konstruktionsphase.}} Datei:Planungsbüro von Utopia Planitia.jpg|Die Planungsphase Datei:Galaxy-Klasse Utopia-Planitia Arbeitsbiene.jpg|Die Konstruktionsstätte Datei:Mckinley.jpg|Die Enterprise im Trockendock Besondere Ereignisse unter Beteiligung dieser Schiffsklasse Im Laufe der Zeit erweist sich die Investition der Sternenflotte als Glücksgriff. So machen Schiffe dieses Typs durch folgende Ereignisse von sich Reden: ;2364 * Die Crew der USS Enterprise hat Erstkontakt zu einer Vielzahl von Spezies, darunter den Q und den lange als Legende geltenden Aldeanern. ( ) * Die USS Enterprise hält den Langstrecken- und Geschwindigkeitsrekord: Keinem anderen Schiff gelang es bislang eine Entfernung von mehr als zwei Millionen Lichtjahren innerhalb weniger Minuten zu überbrücken und sicher wieder zurückzukehren. ( ) ;2365 * Die Crew der USS Yamato entdeckt einen Außenposten der Iconianer in der Neutralen Zone. Wenig später wird das Schiff jedoch aufgrund der Einwirkung eines iconianischen Programms zerstört. ( ) ;2367 * Die Enterprise bewährt sich im Kampfeinsatz gegen die Borg und wird als eines von nur wenigen Schiffen bei direkten Begegnungen nicht zerstört. ( ) Konfrontation mit dem Dominion 2370 fliegt die [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] in den Gamma-Quadranten, um gemeinsam mit einigen Runabouts der Station Deep Space 9 an einer Rettungsmission teilzunehmen, welche vorsieht, Commander Sisko, dessen Sohn Jake und die Ferengi Quark und Nog aus der Gefangenschaft des Dominion zu befreien. Das Dominion erweist sich als militärische Großmacht, welche auf ihren Jem'Hadar-Jägern Polaronwaffen einsetzt, auf welche die Schildtechnologie der Sternenflotte nicht vorbereitet ist. Als sich die Odyssey zurückziehen will, wird sie durch eine bewusst herbeigeführte Kollision zerstört. ( ) Da man für den Dominion-Krieg schwere Schiffe benötigt, werden von den Utopia-Planitia-Werften ab etwa 2373 weitere Einheiten gebaut. Aktueller Status Sämtliche Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse haben während ihrer gesamten Dienstzeit in allen Einsatzbereichen neue Maßstäbe gesetzt, und da die Schiffe aufgrund ihrer Größe und Komplexität für einen langwierigen Einsatz konzipiert sind, werden die sich im Dienst befindlichen Schiffe lediglich durch Umrüstungen und anderen Wartungsarbeiten gepflegt. Technische Eigenschaften Technische Besonderheiten miniatur|Ein Holodeck * Die Galaxy-Klasse ist konstruiert worden, um ein breites Spektrum an Aufgaben zu erfüllen, und wurde daher mit den verschiedensten Forschungstechnologien aus- bzw. nachgerüstet, wie z. B. dem tomographischen Bildscanner. ( ) * Sie besitzt die Fähigkeit zur Autoseparation, wodurch sie in die Lage versetzt wird, sich in zwei voneinander unabhängige Schiffssegmente aufzuteilen. * Schiffe dieser Klasse sind darauf ausgelegt, viel Personal langfristig versorgen zu können. Neben dem Sternenflottenpersonal und dessen Familien befinden sich auch zahlreiche Zivilisten an Bord. Daher sind sie auch mit umfangreichen Freizeiteinrichtungen ausgestattet, wie Holodecks oder dem Arboretum. ( ). Der holographische Umgebungssimulator zählt seinerzeit zu den Fortschrittlichsten. ( ) Kommandosysteme Das Computersystem der Schiffe dieser Klasse sind durch ein komplexes Optisches Datennetzwerk strukturiert, welches in mindestens zwei großen Computerkerne zusammen läuft und über diese den Datenfluss reguliert. Die Kerne sind über die Untertassen- und die Antriebssektion verteilt. Als Betriebssystem wird LCARS verwendet. Solange der Computer voll funktionsfähig ist, lassen sich quasi je nach Zugangsberechtigung alle Aktionen durch verbale oder über ein Bedienfeld eingegebene Befehle ausführen oder blockieren. Rückmeldung erhält der Benutzer ebenfalls entweder durch eine sprachliche Meldung oder eine Anzeige auf einem Display. ( ) Antriebssysteme Impulsantrieb [[Datei:GalaxyAchtern.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise auf Impulsgeschwindigkeit]] Die Galaxy-Klasse verfügt über drei Impulstriebwerke, welche sich paarweise an der Untertassensektion und als einzelner großer Antrieb am Hals der Maschinensektion befinden. Warpantrieb [[Datei:GalaxyAntriebe.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise auf Warpgeschwindigkeit]] Das Materie-Antimaterie-Warp-Reaktionssystem dieser Raumschiffe ist im Jahr 2368 das stärkste in der Sternenflotte. ( ) Einige Jahre später bestätigt die USS Enterprise bei der Durchführung einer Bergungsoperation die Beobachtung einiger hekaranischer Wissenschaftler, die entdeckt haben, dass der von vielen Spezies eingesetzte Warpantrieb die Barriere zwischen dem normalen Weltraum und dem Subraum kontinuierlich schwächt, bis sie zusammenbricht und Risse hervorruft, welche noch katastrophalere Auswirkungen haben – beispielsweise auf sich in der Nähe befindliche bewohnte Planeten. Nach Bekanntwerden dieses Problems sowie diverser Untersuchungen, beschließt die Sternenflotte, als Gegenmaßnahme für eine Weile eine generelle Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung von Warp 5 zu verhängen, die nur in Notfällen überschritten werden darf. ( ) Die Enterprise kann Warp 9,6 nur für begrenzte Zeit halten, mindestens aber für 2 Stunden und 40 Minuten. ( ) Für den Warpfaktor 9 gibt es einen empfohlenen Nutzungszeitraum. ( ) Bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten wird die Schwelle von Warp 9,6 ohne Antriebsmodifikationen kurzzeitig überschritten, z.B. Warp 9,8 während der Flucht vor Q ( ) und Warp 9,65 während der Flucht vor den Borg. ( ) ; )}} Zweifel am Konzept und Überarbeitungen Durch die Zerstörung der USS Yamato und die ebenfalls in dem Zeitraum auf ihrem Schwesterschiff Enterprise auftretenden Fehlfunktionen gibt es erste Zweifel, ob das Konzept der Galaxy-Klasse nicht noch unausgereift ist und ob die bereits gebauten Schiffe gründlich überholt werden müssen. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass nicht etwa ein Konstruktionsfehler für die Zerstörung des Schiffs verantwortlich ist, sondern ein fremdes Computerprogramm, welches die Yamato durch die Übertragung einer iconianischen Sonde erhielt und das Routinen des Schiffscomputers umschreibt und so die Katastrophe auslöst. ( ) Im Zuge der ersten Begegnungen mit den Borg werden die Schildsysteme und die Bewaffnung verstärkt und aufgerüstet, so dass sie den technologischen Möglichkeiten der Borg länger widerstehen können. Allerdings passen sich die Borg relativ schnell an die Modifikationen an, so dass letztlich nicht die technologischen Verbesserungen den Ausschlag geben, als die Borg-Invasion gestoppt wird. ( ) Die Begegnung mit dem Dominion zwingt die Sternenflotte erneut, sich einem neuen Gegner anzupassen und einen technologischen Nachteil zu egalisieren. Mit der Zerstörung der USS Odyssey werden erneut Schwächen in der Schildtechnologie und der Bewaffnung deutlich. ( ) miniatur|links|Die Schiffe mit dem schwarzen Rückgrad 2374 sind einige Schiffe dieser Klasse auch mit schwarzen Färbungen auf der Nacken- und Rückgradsektion ausgerüstet. ( ) Als die Breen letztlich im Verlauf des Dominion-Kriegs eine Allianz mit dem Gegner eingehen und ihre Energiedämpfungswaffe den entscheidenden Ausschlag in der Zweiten Schlacht von Chin'toka gibt, in der die alliierten Streitmächte der Föderation, des Klingonischen Reichs und des Romulanischen Imperiums vernichtend geschlagen werden, scheinen lediglich die Schiffe der Klingonen nach einer leichten Modifikation dieser Waffe gewachsen. Erst nach der Erbeutung einer solchen Waffe ist es möglich, nach einiger Zeit geeignete Schutzmaßnahmen zu ergreifen und auch die Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse gegen diese Waffe zu schützen. ( ) [[Datei:USS Venture bei DS9.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Die Venture]] Eine Besonderheit stellt die [[USS Venture|USS Venture]] dar, da sie bislang das einzige Schiff dieser Klasse ist, welches auch eine äußerliche Erweiterung in Form zweier Aufbauten auf den Warpgondeln besitzt. ( ) ). Stattdessen hat sie einige Jahre später eine massive technologische Umrüstung erfahren. Dazu zählen beispielsweise eine dritte Warpgondel, eine Tarnvorrichtung, eine leistungsstarke Phaserkanone auf der Unterseite der Untertassensektion, sowie ein komplett überarbeitetes Brückendesign ( ). Externe Links }} Verteidigungssysteme Die Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse sind den meisten bekannten Schiffsklassen in taktischer Hinsicht noch immer überlegen. Dafür sorgen folgende Verteidigungssysteme: * 10 Phaserbänke, welche derart auf der Außenhülle platziert sind, dass es kaum einen toten Winkel gibt. Die beiden großen Hauptphaserbänke auf der Untertasse können mehrere Strahlen gleichzeitig emittieren. ( , ) Zwei kleinere Bänke sitzen an den seitlichen Enden der Halssektionsrückseite. ( ) Zwei weitere Phaser schießen von den Gondelträgern aus. Darüber hinaus sitzen eine Phaserbank an der Antriebssektionsunterseite hinter dem Deflektor sowie zwei kleinere auf der Sekundärrumpfoberseite am Heck zwischen den Gondelträgern. ( ) * 2 Torpedorampen, die mit 250 Photonentorpedos bestückt sind. ( ) Eine Rampe kann fünf Torpedos gleichzeitig abschießen. ( ) * Als Schutz dient ein Hochleistungs-Schildgitter ( ). Dieses kann eine Modulation von 257.4 MHz bei einer Feldstärke von 625 mChr haben. ( ) Datei:GalaxyPhaser.jpg|'Phaserbänke' Mehrfaches Phaserfeuer Datei:GalaxyTorpedo.jpg|'Torpedorampen' Abschuss der Photonentorpedos Datei:GalaxySchilde.jpg|'Schutzschilde' Visuelle Ansicht der Schilde sieht man die Enterprise-D mit dem vorderen Photonentorpedokatapult einen Phaserstrahl abfeuern. Dies ist ein Produktionsfehler, diese Öffnung an der Schiffshülle wurde zuvor immer nur für Photonentorpedos genutzt. Bei der digitalen Überarbeitung für die Blu-ray-Fassung der Serie wurde der Fehler korrigiert und eine andere Szene aus eingefügt, in der die Enterprise aus der Phaserbank feuert.}} Datei:Enterprise-D feuert Phaser.jpg|''Ein möglicher Produktionsfehler''. Datei:Enterprise feuert auf Tamarianer.jpg|Der überarbeitete Schuss. Abtrennung der Untertassensektion miniatur|Die Antriebssektion miniatur|Die Untertassensektion Das Hauptmerkmal der Galaxy-Klasse ist die sogenannte Autoseparation. Sie verleiht dem Schiff die Möglichkeit, sich in zwei unabhängige Schiffssegmente teilen zu können. Durch die Trennung wird das Schiff in die Untertassen-, sowie in die Antriebssektion aufgeteilt. Die Grundidee ist, eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für die zivilen Personen an Bord zu haben, wenn beispielsweise das Schiff größter Gefahr ausgesetzt ist. ( ) Eine Teilung des Raumschiffs bietet aber auch im taktischen Sinne einen enormen Vorteil, da sich der Gegner nun mit zwei, anstatt nur mit einem Schiff auseinandersetzen muss. Allerdings existieren massive Unterschiede zwischen beiden Segmenten. ( ) Dieser Sachverhalt stellt später das Grundprinzip der ''Prometheus''-Klasse dar, die sich in gleich drei Segmente aufteilen kann. Durch Aufrüstung und verbesserte Waffen wird eine Abtrennung im Gefecht jedoch nicht mehr zwingend notwendig. Bekannte Einsätze dieser Fähigkeit * Bei ihrer ersten Mission ist die Enterprise gezwungen, auf ihrer Flucht vor Qs Energiekugel eine Abtrennung vorzunehmen. Dabei wird die Trennung bei Warpgeschwindigkeit unter erschwerten Bedingungen durchgeführt. Die Schiffsteile werden später über Deneb IV wieder reintegriert. ( ) * Die Enterprise führt einige Zeit später eine erneute Trennung durch, um dem Waffensystem Echo Papa 607 über Minos effektiver begegnen zu können. ( ) * Als die Borg 2366 eine Invasion starten und Captain Picard assimilieren, ersinnt der zum Captain beförderte Riker einen Plan zur Rettung Picards. Dieser schließt die Abtrennung der Untertassensektion ein. ( ) * Bevor die Enterprise über Veridian III durch einen Warpkernbruch zerstört wird, werden alle Überlebenden des Angriffs der Duras-Schwestern auf die Untertassensektion evakuiert ( ). Bekannte Raumschiffe dieser Klasse *[[USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger (NCC-71099)]] (aktiv) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] (zerstört) *[[USS Galaxy|USS Galaxy (NCC-70637)]] (aktiv) *[[USS Magellan (Galaxy-Klasse)|USS Magellan]] (aktiv) *[[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey (NCC-71832)]] (zerstört) *[[USS Venture|USS Venture (NCC-71854)]] (aktiv) *[[USS Yamato|USS Yamato (NCC-71807)]] (zerstört) *[[Weitere Raumschiffe der Galaxy-Klasse|Weitere Raumschiffe der Galaxy-Klasse]] Interne Einrichtungen Eine weitere Besonderheit stellt die Tatsache dar, das die Galaxy-Klasse als einzige Familien an Bord hat, was aufgrund der Größe dieser Klasse kein Problem darstellt. Damit alle Bedürfnisse nach Freizeitgestaltung und Zerstreuung nach einem harten Arbeitstag befriedigt werden können, kann man sagen, das man diese Klasse auch als fliegendes Hotel betrachten kann. Besonderen Wert hat man auch auf das Leben und die Freizeitgestaltung der Kinder gelegt. Sie werden in speziellen Einrichtungen (Kindergärten, Schulen, usw.) von pädagogischen Fachkräften betreut und beaufsichtigt. Brücke [[Datei:Brücke der Enterprise-D.jpg|links|miniatur|Die Brücke der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]]] miniatur|Der Bildschirm Die Kommandobrücke weist im Gegensatz zu den Vorgängern einige Veränderungen auf. Sie ist groß, sehr geräumig und vom technologischen Stand relativ einfach ausgestattet. Die größte Konsole stellt die taktische Station dar. Direkt davor sitzen von links nach rechts der erste Offizier, der Captain, sowie der Counselor. Neben ihnen befinden sich zwei kleinere Bedienelemente, die für zusätzliche Unterstützung sorgen. Rechts bzw. links davon jeweils eine weitere Sitzgelegenheit für weitere Gäste. ( ) Die Brücke auf diesen Schiffen ist sehr hell gestaltet, dank der großen, umgehenden Leuchtflächen an der Decke. Im Falle eines Energieausfalles besteht die Notbeleuchtung aus einer durchgehend blauen Beleuchtung dieser Flächen. ( ) Unmittelbar vor dem Hauptbildschirm stehen die Konsolen für Flugsteuerung und Einsatzleitung. Im hinteren Teil sind die sogenannten Achterstationen untergebracht, über die die verschiedensten Aufgabenfelder der Besatzung verwaltet werden. Links befinden sich die beiden Wissenschaftsstationen, in der Mitte die Konsolen der Missionseinsatzleitung und der Lebenserhaltungssysteme, wobei die Station rechts außen der Maschinenkontrolle zugeteilt ist. Es gibt zwei normale Turbolifts, sowie einen speziellen, der direkt zur Kampfbrücke führt. hat die Brücke einige wichtige Veränderungen erhalten. Dazu zählen unter links und rechts im hinteren Bereich neue Kontroll- und Arbeitsstationen. Dadurch hat sich die Mannschaftsstärke auf der Brücke im Gegensatz zu früher wesentlich erhöht.}} Aussichtslounge thumb|Die Aussichtslounge Die Aussichtslounge, oder auch Beobachtungslounge genannt, erfüllt die Funktion eines Konferenzraumes. Hier werden wichtige Besprechungen, die den weiteren Verlauf der Mission festlegen, abgehalten. Die Lounge befindet sich direkt hinter der Brücke auf Deck 1. Aufgrund der Lage kann die Reaktionszeit extrem verkürzt werden, um die Brücke so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen. Unterstützt werden die Führungsoffiziere durch zwei große Wandmonitore sowie eine im Konferenztisch eingebaute Projektionstechnologie. ( ) Eine große Fensterreihe sorgt für eine angenehme und ruhige Atmosphäre. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ist die Wandverkleidung, die je nach Schiff verschieden ist. Auf der Enterprise beispielsweise sind alle Vorläufer mit gleichem Namen als goldene Modelle in die Wand eingearbeitet. Später jedoch werden sie durch eine neue Wandverkleidung ersetzt. Der Konferenzraum der Enterprise-D ist in etwas größer, da dieser als Kulisse für die Enterprise-E umgebaut wurde und man ihn für „Dies sind die Abenteuer“ wohl nicht komplett zurückbauen wollte.}} Maschinenraum thumb|left|Der Maschinenraum thumb|Der leistungsstarke Warpkern Der Maschinenraum ist auf Deck 36 zu finden, ( ) wobei sich der Warpkern über 12 Decks erstreckt. Der Warpkern befindet sich in einem Raum, der durch Schutzwände vom Rest des Maschinenraums abgeschottet werden kann ( ). Davor befindet sich eine Kontrollstation die durch eine gewölbte Scheibe vom Warpkern getrennt ist. Diese Station ist normalerweise vom Chefingenieur besetzt. Der Maschinenraum ist direkt mit einem Korridor verbunden, und links vor seinem Eingang befindet sich ein kleiner Nahrungsverteiler obwohl im Maschinenraum das Essen und Trinken nicht gestattet ist ( ). In der Mitte des Raumes befindet sich eine Konsole in Form eines Tisches die auch für Besprechungen genutzt werden kann. ( ) Frachträume thumb|Einer der vielen Frachträume Die Frachträume der Enterprise verfügen über einen großen Frachttransporter und ein großes Tor, welches zumindest teilweise direkt in den Weltraum führt. ( ) )}} Medizinische Einrichtungen Aufgrund der Größe der Besatzung muss sichergestellt werden, dass eine ausreichende medizinische Versorgung gewährleistet ist. Deshalb gibt es in beiden Sektionen Krankenstationen, wobei die größere Version, die sich in der Untertassensektion auf Deck 12 befindet, als Hauptkrankenstation angesehen wird. ;Krankenstation: Die Hauptkrankenstation befindet sich auch auf Deck 12 und ist mit vier Standardbetten, sowie einem speziellen Biobett ausgerüstet, auf dem umfangreichere Untersuchungen, sowie Operationen an verletzten Humanoiden durchgeführt werden können. Rundherum befinden sich eine Vielzahl an Analyse- und Arbeitsstationen. Da immerhin mehr als 1.000 Personen an Bord sind, ist immer ausreichend medizinisches Personal in Bereitschaft. :Nebenan befindet sich, wie bei allen Schiffen, das Büro des leitenden medizinischen Offiziers. Hier können unter anderem persönliche Gespräche mit den Patienten abgehalten werden. ( ) Datei:Büro des Chefarztes Galaxy-Klasse.jpg|Das Büro der Chefärztin Datei:GalaxyKranken3.jpg|Die Krankenstation Datei:GalaxyKranken2.jpg|Erweitertes Biobett ; Medizinische Laboratorien: An Bord existieren mindestens vier Laboratorien von unterschiedlicher Ausstattung und Größe. Hier werden zum einem unbekannte Krankheitserreger untersucht und katalogisiert. Des Weiteren können hier durch aufwendige Methoden, hochwertige neue Medikamente hergestellt werden. ; Quarantäne: Auf Deck 12 gibt es eine für diese Aufgabe speziell isolierte Abteilung, in die Personen gebracht werden, die sich mit einem unbekannten Erreger infiziert haben. ( ) : Normalerweise wird in der Krankenstation ein Kraftfeld errichtet, um für den nötigen Schutz zu sorgen. Wenn allerdings das Risiko selbst für die dafür vorgesehene Quarantänestation zu groß ist, wird die Untersuchung der Patienten auf eines der vielen Shuttles verlegt. ( ) miniatur|Die Leichenhalle ; Leichenkammer: Direkt neben der Krankenstation gibt es wie auf jedem Schiff eine Leichenkammer, in der Leichname in bis zu vier verschiedene Stasiskammern konserviert werden können, um gegebenenfalls später weitere Untersuchungen durchzuführen oder sie unversehrt für eine Beerdigung aufzubewahren. ( ) heißt es sogar Cargo Area/Morgue(dt. Frachtbereich/Leichenhalle). }} thumb|Counselor Trois Büro ; Büro des Counselors : Da je nach Mission oder auch durch persönliche Erlebnisse psychische Probleme auftreten können, gibt es an Bord einen Berater mit psychologischer Schulung, den sogenannten Counselor. Dieser Spezialist hat ein eigenes Büro auf Deck 9, welches farblich sehr angenehm gestaltet und bequem eingerichtet ist und dem Betroffenen die Möglichkeit bietet sich zu entspannen. Wissenschaftliche Einrichtungen [[Datei:Galaxy Stellare Kartografie.jpg|thumb|Die Stellare Kartografie der Enterprise]] ; Stellare Kartografie: Auf Deck 10 befindet sich die stellare Kartografie. Sie ist ein großer zylindrischer Raum, der sich über drei Decks erstreckt. Im Mittelpunkt ist eine drehbare Arbeitsstation angebracht. Die Wände, sowie die Decke sind in der Lage, durch neueste Projektionstechnologie ein eindrucksvolles dreidimensionales Abbild eines beliebigen Abschnitts des uns bekannten Universums zu erschaffen, wie beispielsweise ein Sonnensystem. ( ) thumb|Das Kybernetik-Labor ; Kybernetiklabor: Das Kybernetiklabor ist darauf spezialisiert, umfangreiche Untersuchungen an künstlichen Organismen wie zum Beispiel Androiden, künstliche Intelligenzen, usw. durchzuführen. Unterstützt werden die an Bord stationierten Experten durch diverse Arbeits- und Analysestationen. Der zentrale Mittelpunkt des Raumes besteht aus einer in die Decke hoch fahrbare bewegliche Plattform, in der die zu untersuchenden Objekte platziert werden können. ( ) ; Aqualabor: Die Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse beherbergen auch mindestens ein Aqualabor. Es widmet sich hauptsächlich der Meereskunde und dem Leben unter Wasser. ( ) thumb|Das Geophysikalische Labor ; Geophysikalisches Labor: Im Geophysikalischen Labor können verschiedene geologische und mineraligische Untersuchungen durchgeführt werden. Es handelt sich um einen kleinen Raum der aus zwei Ebenen besteht, wobei die eine Ebene leicht erhöht ist und durch eine Geländer abgegrenzt ist. Es gibt dort nur einen Zugang der aus einer einteiligen Tür besteht. Verschiedene Gesteine befinden sich in runden Glaskästen an der Wand während sich in der Mitte des Raums einige Tische befinden. Außerdem verfügt der Raum über einen großen Bildschirm. ( ) Freizeiteinrichtungen Auf keinem anderen Schiff in der Sternenflotte ist soviel Luxus zu finden, wie auf den Schiffen der Galaxy-Klasse. Damit soll gewährleistet werden, das die gesamte Mannschaft nach anstrengenden Missionen die nötige Zerstreuung erhält. Holodecks Auf den Holodecks kann jeder an Bord seiner Phantasie freien Lauf lassen. Es gibt insgesamt fünf Stück davon, die sich jeweils auf Deck 10 und 11 befinden. Zusätzlich existiert eine Datenbank, die bereits eine Vielzahl an vorgegebenen Programmen, die allen Besatzungsmitgliedern zur Verfügung stehen, gespeichert haben. Dazu gehören z.B. diverse Sportarten, Übungsprogramme, Holoromane, usw. ( ) Salon miniatur|Der Salon Um die kosmetischen Belange kümmert sich das Personal im Salon. Hierher kommen die einzelnen Crewmitglieder, um sich von Experten beispielsweise die Haare schneiden zu lassen, oder für eine umfangreiche Maniküre. Auf der Enterprise ist der Leiter des Salons ein Bolianer. ( ) Konzertsaal miniatur|Der Konzertsaal Der Konzertsaal wird meistens für zwei Dinge genutzt. Entweder spielen diverse Mannschaftsmitglieder klassische Kompositionen vor, oder es wird zur Unterhaltung der Mannschaft ein Theaterstück aufgeführt. Das Fassungsvermögen des Raums umfasst etwa 50 Personen. ( ) Schule miniatur|Die Schule. Für den Nachwuchs und die Familien der Mannschaftsmitglieder, gibt es auf dem Schiff eine Schule, die von pädagogisch geschulten Fachkräften geleitet wird. Darüber hinaus werden auch computerunterstützte Lernmethoden angeboten, Einzel- sowie auch Gruppenunterricht. In höheren Schulklassen zahlt sich die Nähe zum Raumschiff aus, indem sich komplizierte physikalische oder stellare Experimente einfach an Bord oder direkt im Unterrichtsraum durchführen lassen. zum ersten Mal gezeigt, erfährt später aber einige Redesigns.}} Arboretum Das Arboretum des Schiffes ist ein Stück planetare Heimat und beinhaltet einen großen Raum, in dem Gras, sowie diverse Pflanzenarten und Blumen arrangiert worden sind. Diese Räumlichkeiten sind sehr beliebt und viele Mannschaftsmitglieder kommen gerne hierher. Natürlich sind die dafür benötigten Botaniker nicht weit entfernt und kümmern sich regelmäßig um die Pflanzen. ( ) Unterkünfte miniatur|Eine Gästekajüte miniatur|Die Kapitänskammer miniatur|Eine Offizierskammer Die meisten und auch wichtigsten Kajüten der Schiffsbesatzung befinden sich auf der Untertassensektion. Dazu gehört unter anderem der gesamte Führungsstab des Schiffes. Sie sind alle nach demselben Muster ausgestattet, was Einteilung oder Grundausstattung angeht. Dennoch können die Räumlichkeiten durch den persönlichen Geschmack jederzeit verändert werden. Ein Replikator sowie ein Computerterminal helfen den Bewohnern im Alltag. Der Rang spielt hier eine gewisse Rolle: Der Kapitän sowie der erste Offizier bewohnen die größten und am besten ausgestatteten Kammeren. Die Kajüten sind allgemein sehr großzügig und ein gewaltiger Fortschritt im Vergleich zu Kajüten auf älteren Schiffsklassen, wie beispielsweise der ''Constitution''-Klasse. Sporthallen miniatur|links|Eine Sporthalle miniatur|Sporthalle für Kampfübungen An Bord befinden sich mehrere große Sporthallen, in denen Sportarten wie Fechten, Squash oder Tennis gespielt oder Mok'bara trainiert werden kann. ( ) Korridore und Lifts links|miniatur|Ein konzentrischer Korridor miniatur|Ein radialer Korridor Da die Galaxy-Klasse die größte im Dienst befindliche Schiffsklasse ist, besitzt sie auch die größten Korridorsysteme. Sie erstrecken sich als komplexes Netzwerk über das gesamte Schiff und sind in hellen Farben gehalten, um eine angenehme Atmosphäre zu erzeugen. Des Weiteren haben die meisten Korridore in die Wände integrierte Bildschirmpaneele, bei denen man durch Berührung beispielsweise eine grafische Wegbeschreibung erhalten kann. Zusätzlich können über diese Bedienelemente diverse verbale Befehle an den Computer erteilt werden. Die Gestaltung der Korridore ist dabei sehr ähnlich der der Korridore der modernisierten Constitution-Klasse. ( ) 2005 nicht mehr als Kulisse zur Verfügung stand, steigt Troi aus Budgetgründen in einen der ''Enterprise''-E. Außerdem entspricht der Bodenbelag des Korridors nicht ganz dem aus TNG. Laut dem Technischen Handbuch sind hinter den Verkleidungen der Korridore Notfall-Ausrüstungen (Medizinischenotfallpakete, Raumanzüge in der nähe zu Ausstiegsmöglichkeiten, technische Geräte usw.) untergebracht.}} Shuttlehangar thumb|Der große Shuttlehangar der USS Enterprise-D Alle Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse verfügen über insgesamt drei Shuttleabteilungen. Die Hauptshuttlerampe liegt auf Deck 3, 4 und 5 in der Untertassensektion. Zwei kleinere Abteilungen findet man auf Deck 13 in der Antriebssektion. Alle drei beherbergen mehrere verschiedene Shuttletypen, darunter vom Typ 6, ''D'Alison''-Typ, ''Galileo''-Typ und ''El-Baz''-Typ. ( , ) Hintergrundinformationen zu entwickeln, produzierte Matt Jefferies mehrere hundert Skizzen mit dem Ziel, die neue Enterprise nach dem Designvorbild der Original-''Enterprise'' zu kreieren. Jedoch war Andrew Proberts Designvorlage für die neue Enterprise bereits fertig, bevor Matt Jefferies überhaupt bereit war, mit seiner Arbeit zu beginnen. Bevor Einzelheiten über die neue Serie an die Öffentlichkeit bekannt gegeben wurden, hatte Andrew Probert lediglich für Privatzwecke ein zukünftiges Raumschiffsdesign zu Papier gebracht. Als er dann schließlich für Paramount ein Design für die neue Enterprise entwickeln sollte, hatte er sich seine Zeichnung als Quelle der Inspiration in sein eigenes Büro gehängt. Eines Tages kam David Gerrold in Proberts Büro und sah die Zeichnung an der Wand. Er fragte ihn, ob Gene Roddenberry bereits diesen Entwurf gesehen hätte. Probert verneinte dies und Gerrold nahm die Zeichnung und zeigte sie Gene Roddenberry, der schließlich das Design genehmigte. Letztlich mussten nur noch die feineren Details an der Vorlage ausgearbeitet werden. Gene Roddenberry fragte anschließend nach, ob an Proberts Design zwei Veränderungen vorgenommen werden könnten. Zu einem wollte er, dass die Brücke wieder zurück auf die Oberseite der Untertassensektion verlegt werden sollte und das die Triebwerke die gleichen Proportionen erhalten sollten, wie schon bei der Original-''Enterprise''. Andrew Probert fertigte mehrere Zeichnungen für die Brücke der Enterprise an, die nun einen neuen und modernen Look bekommen sollte. Die zum Teil sechseckigen Korridore wurden ursprünglich für entworfen und gebaut. Nach Abschluss der Dreharbeiten zu , wurde eines der Galaxy-Klasse Modelle für Ausstellungen benutzt. Der Name USS Trinculo und die Nummer NCC-71867 waren darauf zu sehen, wobei vermutet wird, dass dieses Modell für die Schlachtszenen des Dominion-Krieges benutzt wurde. Dies ist jedoch nicht bestätigt, da der Name in der Serie nie klar zu lesen war. |Text2= [[Datei:Enterprise-D in alternativer Zeitlinie.jpg|thumb|Die Galaxy-X-Klasse.]] In einer alternativen Zeitlinie hat die Enterprise-D ein verändertes Erscheinungsbild durch zum Teil massive Umbauten, ist jedoch wie die umgebaute [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] keine neue, eigenständige Schiffsklasse. Verschiedene nicht als kanonisch anzusehende Quellen - zum Beispiel das Spiel Star Trek: The Next Generation – Birth of the Federation - bezeichnen diese Variante als sogenannte „''Galaxy''-X-Klasse“. Auf beinahe dem gleichen Hüllenkonzept basierend, verfügt das bislang einzige onscreen zu sehende Schiff über eine dritte Warpgondel und eine zusätzliche Phaserkanone unter der Untertassensektion, sowie verschiedene andere Erweiterungen und Aufbauten. Yacht des Captains [[Datei:Calypso.jpg|thumb|Die Calypso angedockt am ventralen Bug der Untertassensektion]] Nach Planung der Produzenten verfügten auch Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse über eine Yacht des Captains. In einem Interview gab Patrick Stewart an, dass die Yacht der Enterprise-D den Namen Calypso trug. Aufgrund des niedrigen Budgets kam die Yacht jedoch in keiner TNG-Folge jemals zum Einsatz. Für die Episode war ursprünglich geplant, dass Captain Jean-Luc Picard und Wesley Crusher mit der Calypso zur Raumbasis 515 fliegen. Dies wurde allerdings fallen gelassen und stattdessen ein Shuttle verwendet. Nach dem Buch Die Technik der USS Enterprise diente das Schiff vor allem zur Beförderung von Diplomaten. Die Nachfolgerin [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] verfügt schließlich über eine Yacht des Captains namens "Cousteau". Benannt ist sie nach dem Meeresforscher Jacques-Yves Cousteau, dessen Forschungschiffe wiederum Calypso hießen. ( ) |Text3= Die Galaxy-Klasse kommt in den Computerspielen Star Trek Birth of the Federation, Star Trek: Armada II, Star Trek: Starfleet Command III, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Dominion Wars und Star Trek: Bridge Commander vor. Ebenso ist sie Bestandteil der Föderationsflotte des MMORPGs Star Trek Online. |Text_TNGTM= Das TNG:TM bietet sehr umfangreiche Angaben zur Galaxy-Klasse. Einiges davon ist jedoch Spekulation der Autoren und widerspricht teilweise sogar dem Canon. Laut diesem Referenzwerk sind Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse auch mit einer Yacht des Captains ausgestattet. Diese kam aus Budget-Gründen aber in keiner Folge vor. Folgende technischen Angaben sind in dieser Quelle gegeben: * Die Galaxy-Klasse besitzt eine Länge von 641 Metern und eine Masse von 4,96 Millionen Tonnen. * Diese Raumschiffklasse besitzt 42 Decks, wovon 16 auf die Untertasse und 34 auf die Maschinensektion entfallen. * Sie ist mit 12 Phaserbänken mit Emittern des Typ X ausgerüstet, wovon eine Bank im angedockten Zustand verdeckt ist. Die Hauptphaserbank umfasst 200 Emitter. * Die Galaxy-Klasse verfügt über drei Torpedowerfer für 275 Photonentorpedos, wobei einer im angedockten Zustand verdeckt ist. * Die Galaxy-Klasse erreicht eine normale Dauergeschwindigkeit von Warp 6, eine maximale Dauerfluggeschwindigkeit von Warp 9,2 und eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 9,6 für einen maximalen Zeitraum von 12 Stunden. |Text_DS9TM= Im Anhang des DS9:TM befindet sich ein Datenblatt zur Galaxy-Klasse. Ansonsten sind keine weiteren Informationen zur dieser Klasse enthalten. Die Galaxy-Klasse wird als Forschungsschiff mit einer Besatzungsstärke von 1.012 Personen und einem Evakuierungslimit von 15.000 Personen angegeben. Folgende technischen Angaben sind in dieser Quelle gegeben: * Länge: 642,51 Metern, Breite: 463,73 Metern, Höhe: 195,26 Metern; Masse: 4,5 Millionen Tonnen * Sie ist laut dieser Quelle mit 11 Phaserbänken mit Emittern des Typ X sowie zwei Torpedowerfern ausgerüstet. * Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit beträgt Warp 9,6 für einen maximalen Zeitraum von 12 Stunden und die Maximalgeschwindigkeit der verbesserten Variante Warp 9,9 für 12 Stunden. |Text_RG= Im Raumschiffguide befindet sich ein Datenblatt zur Galaxy-Klasse. Außerdem gibt es noch einen beschreibenden Text zur dieser Raumschiffklasse in diesem Buch. Das Datenblatt gibt folgende technischen Informationen an: * Länge: 641 Metern, Breite: 467,1 Metern, Höhe: 137,5 Metern; Masse: 4,5 Millionen Tonnen * Sie ist laut dieser Quelle mit 11 Phaserbänken mit Emittern des Typ X sowie drei Torpedowerfern ausgerüstet. * Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit beträgt Warp 9,6, die sie innerhalb von 5,31 Sekunden ab der Schwellengeschwindigkeit erreichen kann. |Text_FF= Angaben folgen noch |Text_ETH= Das Technische Handbuch bietet sehr umfangreiche Angaben zur Galaxy-Klasse. Sie besitzt dabei eine Besatzung von 1.014 mit möglichen Variationen und ein Evakuierungslimit von 15.000. Folgende technischen Angaben sind in dieser Quelle gegeben: * Die Galaxy-Klasse besitzt eine Länge von 642 Metern und eine Masse von 4 Millionen Tonnen. * Diese Raumschiffklasse besitzt 42 Decks, wovon 16 auf die Untertasse und 34 auf die Maschinensektion entfallen. * Sie ist mit 12 Phaserbänken mit Emittern des Typ X ausgerüstet, wovon eine Bank im angedockten Zustand verdeckt ist. Die Hauptphaserbank umfasst 200 Emitter. * Die Galaxy-Klasse verfügt über drei Torpedowerfer für 250 Photonentorpedos, wobei einer im angedockten Zustand verdeckt ist. * Die Galaxy-Klasse erreicht eine normale Dauergeschwindigkeit von Warp 6, eine maximale Dauerfluggeschwindigkeit von Warp 9,2 und eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 9,6 für einen maximalen Zeitraum von 12 Stunden. }} Fußnoten Externe Links cs:Třída Galaxy en:Galaxy class es:Clase Galaxy fr:Classe Galaxy ja:ギャラクシー級 nl:Galaxy klasse pl:Klasa Galaxy ru:Класс Галактика sv:Galaxy-klass Kategorie:Föderationsschiffsklasse